


I Almost Lost You

by InkuisitivSkins



Series: LivMiles Drabbles / Prompts [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Military, Post-Series, Romance, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: The Promised Day is upon Amestris, and Major Miles finds himself fearing not for his own life, but one just as-- if not more-- important to him.





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> For a "Send me a number and I'll write you a drabble" askmeme on tumblr, #7-- "I almost lost you."

He had turned it over in his mind for a while, but the sight of it struck him like a freight train.

Major Miles had been assigned to lead a group of Briggs soldiers in a joint training session with the soldiers at Easter Command while his superior did her part to overthrow the nation’s ruler in Central. He and Olivier had discussed the plan many, many times, throwing ideas back and forth by candlelight into the wee hours of the morning. She’d be up on her fifth cup of coffee while he remained alert through sheer anxiety– the blonde was always the more calm in such situations as these. She demanded their actions be as close to perfect and failure-proof as possible. In between these proposals and strategies, they briefly touched upon the more grim option– she could sense her adjutant’s apprehension at some of her more dangerous and unpredictable suggestions, scoffing once again that “death is an inevitable part of life, especially if you’re in the line of work we are, Major.”

He was aware of that, but he tried not to think about it very much. He had lost many friends in the Ishvalan civil war, but never had he felt as close to someone as he did with Olivier. The Armstrong woman seemed to understand him in such a way that perhaps even his own mother did not, and he couldn’t even bare to entertain the thought of having to take over the fort in the event of her death. She would be in the heart of the danger, after all.

When he got the radio report, part of him had wished that he’d have thought more on the topic, simply to prepare himself for the worst. A Briggs soldier had called him and Lieutenant General Grumman to report on the state of affairs after the initial Central attack had begun. It’s not like they needed the soldier to call anyway– reports were already flooding in across military telegraph networks, explaining the dire coup that had suddenly struck. His major general was missing.

Anxiety couldn’t even begin to depict the emotions he was feeling. He was sick to his stomach, and the fact that he had to remain calm and feign surprise at the attack just made it worse. Everything seemed to be a blur until the attack ended and the final report was patched through. There were many casualties– namely Captain Buccaneer, a close friend and colleague to the major and the general– though Olivier was not among them.

He was finally able to return to Central with Grumman as restoration began to take place shortly after the affair. Grumman would very soon be sworn in as the replacement Fuhrer, and many other promotions were already being discussed among those of the military who had the biggest parts to play in the foiling of the Promised Day.

But none of that mattered to him.

Olivier came to greet him, and he stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. Her right arm was in a sling, very obviously broken, and her uniform torn and stained an old red in several places; showing the wear of several brutal fights. Her plump lip was bruised, and several places on her cheek and above her eye were bandaged. He knew she’d be injured, but not this badly.

He didn’t even feel his feet hit the ground as he ran to her, throwing his arms around her as he choked back a sob.

Her eyes widened, obviously not expecting such an emotional response. They had hugged a few times in private, though never publicly like this. “Miles,” she stammered, though she returned his embrace with her good arm. “What’s all of this…?”

Anyone besides the major would’ve been shocked at how gentle her tone was. He hiccuped, tears already beginning to break from him as he buried his nose in her hair, “I almost lost you.”

The woman smiled gently, giving in to the affection and simply hugging him back. “You’re embarrassing me,” she began, which earned a tearful laugh from her adjutant. “You’ve known me long enough to be aware that I don’t die easily. Now, come on, I don’t want people getting the wrong idea that I’m a tender sap or something. Let’s continue this inside.”


End file.
